Bittersweet
by Muslix
Summary: In a perfect world, the white Queen would have happily been with the mottled tom for all her life, for she loved him dearly. But there is someone else as well, and she cannot handle the pain of this love triangle. Plato/Victoria/Mistoffelees.
1. The first meeting

**Okay, I was just on a roll today, so I decided to start a new story. Its adapted from a you tube music video I saw, the song was called Bittersweet by Apocalyptica.** **It was such a beautiful song and video, I just had to write a fan fiction for it. Its great, here's the link if you want to watch is about my favorite pairings of all time.**

**I think I'm going to be sick from eating too many sugar cookies. Yay, the randomness of me is back.**

Chapter 1

Two toms sat atop the junk pile, silently scoping out the she-kittens that would be coming of age this year. The full moon would be high tonight; they were all busy grooming each other and fussing over what they looked like. To the two toms watching with admiring smirks, they were all beautiful.

The watchers were two cats so unlike, one would never guess that they were best friends. The first was tall and lean, a good sized tomcat, bigger than most. His shoulders were broad, as was his chest, and his coat was a mottled mix of brown and white. His watchful amber eyes surveyed the young queens with a look that was not unlike a hungry wolf watching a herd of young lambs.

The second cat was smaller and slighter, black with a white chest. He watched with small brown eyes, less interested than his friend. His white tipped tail flicked lazily from side to side.

"Will you take one this year, Plato?" asked the smaller cat, his quick eyes darting to his friend.

"Mmm…" the larger tom replied. "I might." He lowered his head to his paws, never taking his eyes off the kittens.

"Which do you have your eyes on?" asked his friend, sitting up to smooth down a patch of unruly fur on his chest.

Plato smirked, nodding his head at a white kitten who was practicing her dance steps.

"That one." he replied, flicking his tail anxiously. The black cat raised his eyebrows as he caught sight of his friend's choice.

"Aye, that's Victoria." he murmured. "She's a pretty one, she is. We used to be good friends as kittens."

"Victoria…" Plato breathed, as though he had never heard a word so beautiful. Finally, his eyes left the white kitten and focused on his friend.

"And who does the great Mr. Mistoffelees have in mind?" he grinned, nudging the black tom, who chuckled.

"No one's caught my eye yet," he admitted. "Ah well, it's only my first year since my coming of age. I'm in no hurry." He flicked his white whiskers thoughtfully. "No use choosing for the sake of choosing." He gazed down at Plato, who was staring ahead at Victoria with the most serious expression.

"You, however, have gone three years a full grown, and mate-less," he teased. "It's this year or never, my friend." With that, the magical tom leapt down off of his perch and sauntered into the clearing.

At the sight of a full grown tom, the young queens seemed to clump into small, tight nit groups. They stared out at him with curious, innocent eyes, giggling and whispering to each other in excitement.

"Hey Misto!" the black tom turned to see Victoria approach him with a couple of her friends, who half hid behind her, smiling shyly at him. Victoria's eyes, however, were confident and bright. "It's been a long time." She smiled affectionately at him.

"You've grown," Mistoffelees surveyed, looking her over. "Almost as tall as me now." The white cat laughed.

"Thank you," she purred. "I've missed you."

"I have as well." the tom replied, flicking his whiskers happily. One of her friends seemed to nudge her.

"Oh, this is Electra," she giggled. "And Jemima." Both she-cats smiled nervously as they were introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Misto greeted charmingly. They nodded and then giggled to each other.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Misto," Victoria grinned. "I'll see you tonight!"

The black tom was about to reply when he felt somebody lean against his shoulder.

"Hello there miss," Plato's deep voice greeted. "You must be Victoria."

The white kitten blushed suddenly, and nodded.

"Aye," she replied shyly. "That's me."

"This is Plato." Misto introduced, smiling at Victoria's reaction to the mottled tom.

"Nice to meet you, Plato." the white kitten smiled.

"You as well," the mottled tom replied, smiling handsomely down at her. "You're coming of age tonight, am I right?"

"Yes," Victoria replied. If possible, she blushed even brighter then before. Misto noticed she was playing with her tail quite nervously.

"Then I'll have my eye on you." Plato mused jokingly, and he winked.

As the two toms padded away, the three she-kittens collapsed into nervous giggles.

"You've got her in your paw, my friend." Misto chuckled at him. Plato only grinned.

_Victoria's POV_

"You are the luckiest kitten in the whole world!" Jemima squealed. Electra had wandered off to another group of kittens, leaving the two friends to obsess over what had just occurred. "Two toms talked to _you _today, and both were right good looking as well!"

"Don't be silly," Victoria replied, although she couldn't help but smile. "I'm not lucky enough to have your lovely voice. I'm sure that will definitely win over some of the toms." Jemima smiled thankfully at her friend.

"Besides," Victoria went on. "Misto and I were practically littermates. He was my best friend when we were younger." Jemima sighed.

"Oh, poo." she sniffed. "You're giving me no satisfaction." She eyed her friend. "What about the tall one? Plato?"

Victoria smiled and blushed, remembering his flirting with her.

"Maybe…" she trailed off, her eyes glazing over. Jemima smiled dreamily.

"He's perfect," she sighed. "Tall, handsome, muscular, charming, and not to mention, _older._ I would have fainted had he winked at me!" Victoria laughed, coming out of her trance.

"You're silly," she replied. Suddenly, she gasped. "Look!" she nodded to the sky, excitement in her blue eyes. "The sun's going down!"

Indeed, the sky had taken on a beautiful pink color, and the sun was beginning to sink down below the treetops.

The two kittens squealed and dashed out of the clearing to join the others before the Jellicle ball began.

**Aww, the little kittens are all so cute : Not to mention Plato, he's my favorite ;) Yes, I've got a thing for him, plus Munkustrap too. They're spicy.**

**I'm tired. Review!**


	2. The Ball

**You know what? I like this story. Its very nice, like your mom.**

**Oh, I forgot to do the disclaimer, so I think I will now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS, nor do I own this plotline. It was thought up by a certain you tuber christened "Jemimabub".**

**I like that name.**

Chapter 2

Plato was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Jellicle leader, so the fun could finally begin. So far, he hadn't gotten a chance to be near the white she-kitten, and the arrival of Old Deuteronomy would lead eventually to the Coming of Age dance.

The festivities had already begun, and Plato had chuckled as, ironically, it had been his best friend to open the Jellicle ball with his love interest. He was a bit jealous, of course, but it was worth it to watch Victoria. Oh, how she could dance! He longed achingly to dance beside her delicate figure, so lean and beautiful.

The ball went on, and Plato managed to talk to the future Queen a few times. Finally, the scent of an approaching cat caused a commotion among the Jellicles. To Plato's excitement, Mistoffelees identified the Jellicle leader right away.

Hours still passed before the she-kittens began to dance, as they had practiced before. Their excited eyes gleamed in the moonlight, but Plato watched the white Queen only. He began to grow nervous. What if she did not accept him? He shook away the thought. He must be optimistic.

The young tom-kits circled into the dance, but no mates were taken, to Plato's immense pleasure. The she-kits though, seemed a bit disappointed by the lack of interest the toms showed.

Plato caught the eye of the Jellicle protector, Munkustrap, and gestured for him to come over. He stood by him, knowing now what was going to happen.

"I plan to take Victoria, the white Queen." he whispered to the tabby, who nodded.

"I'll spread the word." he replied, grinning briefly at Plato. He slowly and inconspicuously entered the dance, and Plato could see him whispering into the ears of the dancing cats as they passed him by.

Suddenly, the kittens, now Queens and toms, swirled passed Victoria, who held up her hands in defense as they pushed past her in all different directions. She stood, alone, in the clearing, confusion clear on her pale face.

Plato calmed his breath, and nervously approached the white Queen. She took notice of him just as he dipped his head and pushed into her side affectionately. Shocked, she bounded backwards, then looked up to meet him in the eyes.

She stared, mouth gaping in surprise, as Plato attempted to approach her again. He breathed a sigh heavy in relief when she took a cautious step towards him.

Their faces met and rose together, Plato nuzzling the side of her face as she turned her back to him, snaking her arms upwards as he continued to nuzzle against her neck.

The tom stepped backwards, taking in her delicately curved figure, the shape of her shoulders that gently sloped into the small of her back. Suddenly lustful, his hands grasped her shoulders, sliding along her back, smirking as she gasped at his touch.

He felt her tense as he reached her waist, and then spring upwards. Plato carried the tiny Queen over his head, supporting her with his strong arms as she floated wistfully above him.

The mottled tom brought her slowly down, resting her body against his. His heart beat quickly as she nestled against his broad chest.

Suddenly, he noticed the other cats begin to reappear and circle the two dancing lovers. Victoria uncurled herself from him and reached down to her waiting friends and family, who nuzzled her and approved of her choice. Plato scanned the crowd for a black and white tuxedo cat. He found his friend and caught his eye. Misto grinned proudly at him.

The mottled tom lay his Queen down atop the sea of slowly writhing cats. With a sudden urge, he reached out and grabbed her chest, sighing deeply as she gasped and then purred in lustful pleasure. His hands slowly rode the curves of her body, ending on her toned hips. Slowly, he descended atop her, into the sea of cats, burying his muzzle into the soft fur of her chest, feeling her lean arms snake around his shoulders, and gasping as her long legs slowly wrapped themselves around his torso.

"Thank you…" he heard her breathe into his ear, as he continued to nuzzle and caress her quivering body. Closing his eyes, he felt her chest rising and falling, up and down, slowly under his own. They were a whole; Plato had never felt so complete.

**Awww, fluff. :p I had fun writing that one. AAAAAAAAHHHH…that was me yawning, just so you know. I'm so tired, its only 8:30 haha. Ah well, I had a near disastrous sleepover last night, I'll tell you about it in later chapters. It was pretty bad. Goodnight :**

**Review.**


	3. Lovers Parting

**Gah, I'm caught up in this story now, I want Vikky and Plato to be happy forever…:'( But it must be done, or else its just pure fluff all the way through…and nobody likes pure fluff…except me.**

**Gotta type fast before I migrate over to Erica's house, to act like a nerd and make more you tube videos. Oh, and the link didn't come up on the first chapter, so just go to you tube and type in bittersweet victoria plato, something like that, you're bound to find it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS, or the plotline, well…I own some of it…Jemimabub just owns the general idea I guess.**

Chapter 3

The dawn was breaking as Victoria and Plato snuggled up together, whispering their love filled and reluctant goodbyes.

"You're so beautiful," the tom whispered to her, nuzzling her ears. The tiny Queen purred as she felt the warmth of his body pressed against hers.

"Why did you pick me?" she smiled sleepily up at him. He touched his nose to hers, unable to keep from grinning.

"You were the most beautiful cat I've ever seen," he replied, a deep purr rumbling in his chest. "And the most graceful dancer." He licked the top of her head with his rasping tongue. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." Victoria was deeply flattered, her purring became louder.

"As are you," she murmured, closing her eyes and pressing her cheek against his broad chest. "You're so strong, and yet-" she ran her hand down his side, causing him to shiver. "So gentle." She peered out into the clearing. The remaining Jellicles were beginning to say their goodbyes, and leave the clearing.

"Its time to go." Plato whispered to her. The white kitten whimpered at the loss of his warmth as he stood up, taking her hand to help her after him.

"I'll come by your human's house in two days time." he promised, cupping her face in his hands. He stared into her blue eyes, so full of love for him, then leaned forward and kissed her, tasting her sweet lips against his. The white kitten broke the kiss, and buried her face in his mottled fur.

"I won't be able to stop thinking about you," she murmured quietly. "Promise me you'll come."

"I promise," Plato rubbed his cheek against hers, then stood back, taking her hand in his much larger one. "Now come," he chuckled. "Your friend Jemima looks like she's about to burst if she can't talk to you in the next five seconds." Victoria smiled up into his amber eyes, finding all the love she wanted in their warm golden depths.

"Okay," she agreed, leading the way over to a very excited Jemima.

"Goodbye," he murmured softly to her as she reluctantly let his warm hand fall out of hers. She turned and bounded away with Jemima.

"No words can describe how amazing you two are together," squealed the tortoiseshell Queen as they reached their block. "He cares for you so much; have you seen the way he looks at you?" Both she-cats sighed in unison.

"I think I love him," Victoria murmured, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. "I've never felt this way for another cat before." A deep purr rumbled in her chest as she remembered that she would be seeing her new mate in two days. It seemed like such a long time now that she thought about it.

"You're so lucky," Jemima mumbled as they stopped outside of Victoria's house. "I wish I was in love."

"Your time will come, my Queen." the white cat replied, smiling fleetingly at her friend before dashing into her cat flap.

_Misto's POV_

Mistoffelees watched in content as Plato kissed his new Queen goodbye. As she bounded away, the black tom approached his best friend, laying the tip of his tail across his shoulders. Plato's eyes were glassy and far away. For a moment, Misto was jealous. His friend had entered a world in which the tuxedo cat was not a part of. But the envy faded away as Plato smiled at him, his eyes full of happiness.

"I'm so happy for you," Misto grinned. "She's an amazing cat."

"I'm so lucky I chose her, out of all the other Queens," the mottled tom murmured. "It was worth the wait." Misto smiled sadly. He wished desperately that he could relate to his friend's feelings, but he had never experienced love before.

"I live on Victoria's street," he told his friend. "When I go home I'll give her your love."

Plato nodded.

"Thank you." he replied, smiling as he turned to trot home.

"Don't forget to come visit me, you know," Misto called after him. "I'd never forgive you if you let a Queen tear our friendship apart!"

The mottled tom flicked his tail, showing the black cat he had heard his words. He disappeared around the corner.

**Bows Thank you, thank you! I'm so friggin bored right now, uugh. So I wrote more. I'm so friggin happy OMG you dont even know! CATS is playing in the PAC which is like, 20 minutes from my house, and my mom got me and my friend Erica who I mentioned before FRONT ROW SEATS!!!!!!!!AAAAAARGH!**

**Reviews**


	4. A Moonlit Stroll

**Well hello there my friends, here's the nice fourth chapter in my epic story. I'm pretty much excited for some reason. Maybe its cuz…idk my mom made really crappy shrimp soup that tasted like death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS and I swear I will not assassinate Andrew.**

Chapter 4

Plato paced nervously down the sidewalk to his mate's house. The mottled tom had spent the last few days worrying about what he was going to do with the white Queen. His heart fluttered wildly as he leapt onto the white gate that surrounded the house. From his perch, he could see into the windows of the home. Her human owners were busy looking, and there was no sign of Victoria. He called out to her, and she appeared on the fence leading to the backyard. Her eyes were wild with excitement.

"Plato!" she cried, bounding down off the fence to meet him on the gate.

"I've missed you," the mottled tom purred, pressing his face to hers. Victoria pushed her head against his shoulder, purring loudly.

"Come on," Plato murmured. "Where do you want to go?" He leapt off the gate, landing lightly on his paws. He waited patiently until she jumped down beside him, and then began to job leisurely down the sidewalk.

"Hmm…" the white Queen pondered. "Lets go to the forest, its hot out today." She steered the two cats to a quiet grove of trees. As they reached the cool shade, the young Queen dashed off by herself, jumping onto the floating leaves and catching them with her outstretched hands as they swirled down around her.

Plato watched her play, amused. She was still very much a kitten, and he was much older than she was. Watching her play, however, made him feel like a kitten again as well. He dashed up behind her and pounced on her back, hissing playfully as she rolled him over, pinning him down on the forest floor. The white Queen laughed as he pushed her off with his strong hind legs, then sighed as she lay in the dirt beyond him. Plato crawled over and lay beside her in the soft leaves, purring as she lay her head in the groove of his neck. Having her close to him was paradise, a surreal dream.

"Victoria?" he murmured, a purr beginning to rumble deep in his chest. She opened her eyes to look at him.

"Aye?" she asked. Plato wound an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I think I'm in love with you." he murmured softly into her ear. He felt her heart flutter against his chest, and then she slid her eyes shut and smiled.

"I feel just the same way," she purred, placing her tiny paws against his chest and snuggling closer to him. Suddenly she sat up, twiddling her thumbs. Plato mirrored her movement.

"Can I talk to you about something?" the white Queen asked. Plato stared her down. She was biting her lip and looking quite nervous.

"Anything," the mottled tom replied, his voice a bit shaky. He was not sure about what she was about to say. The white Queen looked away shyly.

"It's about-" she stopped, taking in a deep breath. "It's about kittens. I want to be a mother." Plato twitched his tail in discomfort. He had expected anything but this. Victoria seemed to notice his troubled expression.

"I'm sorry," she blushed, lowering her head. "I just thought-maybe, and you would be such a good father! I don't know," she sighed, and Plato took her into his arms, stroking the soft fur of her back. "I know you think it's to soon-but I've wanted kittens ever since I was little-"

"Shhh…" the mottled tom soothed. "Whatever would make you happy, I'll be glad to do." He paused, gazing into the forest beyond them. "Just- not yet," he added. "I need more time to…ready myself." He stood, picking up the tiny Queen in his arms to cradle her to his chest. "Next time, I promise, we will." He kissed her softly, and then carried her out of the forest. The sun was going down as he took the white Queen home. She yawned widely, and he felt a wave of affection for his mate as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Plato carried Victoria into her home, and lay her down in the cat basket near the sofa. He watched her for a while with rapt attention, basking in every detail as she peacefully slept, purrs reverberating from her slowly rising and falling chest.

"Goodbye," he whispered lovingly in her ear, nuzzling her flank gently.

The white cat's humans did not seem happy to find a strange tom molesting their precious house cat. Plato smiled sheepishly as a broom chased him out of Victoria's home.

**Awwwws….I like, really really hate myself for writing this and making myself happy, when I'm going to tear it apart soon. Ugh. Ah well. I'm going to go eat a sugar cookie now.**

**Review please, my little friends!**


	5. Starlit Omens

**Ugh. I dreaded writing this chapter. But it was oh so fun :D**

**But I still hated every minute of it. I hope you do too.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh.**

Chapter 5

Victoria paced the block anxiously. She had fallen asleep before her mate could tell her when they would meet next. To the white kitten, it was pure torture, not knowing when to expect Plato. What if he showed up and she was a total mess, fur untidy, whiskers crooked, debris caught in her fluffy tail…she shivered at the thought, but then smiled reassuringly to herself. Plato wouldn't care, he loved her. The thought brought back the memories of the night before, and a purr swelled in her chest as warmth flooded through her body. She shivered involuntarily and walked on.

"Victoria?" she heard a voice call. For a mere joyous second, she thought it was Plato, but it was softer, higher pitched. She turned to see Mistoffelees coming out of his catflap. She smiled at him, a bit disappointed.

"Hey Misto," she greeted cheerfully as he padded onto the sidewalk to meet her. The two friends touched noses and continued walking side by side.

_Misto's POV_

"I forgot you lived on my street," the white Queen mewed conversationally. The black tom found himself a bit hurt, but decided not to show it.

"Really?" he asked. "I could never forget, do you remember how I used to come and mew by your door everyday until your humans let me in?"

"I would never forget that," Victoria laughed. "We were best friends then, weren't we?"

"Aye," Misto sighed. "We were." He smiled at the distant memory.

"What happened?" Victoria asked sadly, dipping her head.

"I don't know," the black tom replied. "I was older than you, I went to my first Jellicle Ball, then I just stopped coming around to your house."

"So you just forgot about me?" Victoria added, put off.

"No, no, not at all!" the black tom replied with wide eyes. "Actually, I had developed a little bit of a crush on you," he admitted, flicking his ears in embarrassment. "It was after the ball that I began to look at she-cats differently."

"Really?" Victoria giggled, blushing a bit. "I always had a bit of a crush on you, as well." She purred, and for an unknown reason, Misto felt his heart leap.

"I always used to fantasize, before you left," the white Queen went on, smiling at her memory. "That when I came of age, you would ask me to be your mate at the Jellicle ball, and we would dance together. That's why I always practiced." She smiled at him.

"I can't believe we never found out that we liked each other," Misto mused.

"Aye," Victoria went on. "I guess we just…weren't meant to be."

"Yes…" the black tom agreed quietly. The two cats walked in silence for a while, listening to the morning birds singing.

_Victoria's POV_

Unknowingly, the two cats paws had led them to a familiar haunt, a field full of tall grass, perfect for stalking games, and hiding.

"This is where we used to play!" Victoria realized happily. She jumped into the tall grass, laughing and twirling as the fond memories of the field came back to her. She became aware of the black tom watching her with an amused grin.

"What is it?" she asked, tilting her head to one side and smiling to gaze back at him. Misto purred, shaking his head.

"You're so playful, so full of energy and life," he smiled at her, flicking his ears affectionately. "Still a kitten at heart in a Queen's body."

"Am not!" the white Queen defended herself with mock scorn. She turned and bounded off, laughing. Misto chuckled and followed her into the grass.

Victoria's eyes slid shut as she made her way through the field; she breathed deeply, and the sweet smell of dried grass filled her lungs, the smell of days spent with her best friend, chasing each other endlessly and hunting the tiny brown mice that inhabited the filed. She missed those old days.

"If I remember correctly," she heard Misto say behind her, "There's a patch of catnip up ahead."

"Oh, yes," she purred. "I could use some of that right now." She allowed the black and white tom to take the lead. As he walked, she couldn't help but notice the subtle differences in the way his body moved compared to that of Plato's. He was smaller, more lithe, with a certain grace in the way he placed each paw. He stepped lighter, quicker, as if everything was part of a dance.

"It's still here!" Misto exclaimed, his tail curling happily. Victoria laughed and threw herself into the fragrant weeds, rolling as the intoxicating smell took her out of her head. To her it smelled like Plato, like Jemima, Misto, and the other wonderful things that made her happy. It brought her memories of times with the black tom into a clear focus, images of the both of them raced through her mind. Her thoughts became clearing as the world around her became an abstract blur. She rolled onto her back, unable to stop giggling. She felt Misto's body roll close to hers; he was laughing too. His laugh was loud and full, so real. It didn't seem to fit his body.

Victoria suddenly jumped up and pinned her friend, then bounded away through the field, laughing as she heard his surprised yowl, and the sound of the grass rustling behind her as he gave chase. Her head soared high above her body, through the clear, cool air. She felt young and carefree again.

She gave a small "huff" of breath as Misto overtook her from the side. The laughing cats bowled through the grass, rolling over and over, just like they used to.

Victoria grinned over to where Misto lay next to her. He had his eyes closed as was breathing in the scents of the field. A small smile was on his face.

They lay there for a long while.

As the two cats walked home together under the rising moon, laughing about their time together, Misto suddenly took a detour.

"Where are we going!" Victoria laughed, following the tuxedo cat down the alleyways. He didn't answer her, so she followed quietly, unable sometimes to stifle her waves of giggles. Her mind was still not quite clear from the catnip. They made their way down the twisting alleys until they entered a clearing.

"Why are we here?" Victoria laughed, whirling around in the open air. They were in the junkyard again.

"I don't know," Misto replied, chuckling and looking a bit confused himself. "I like it here."

Victoria grinned and flopped onto an old dilapidated sofa, reclining back to watch the stars. The black tom stretched out next to her, sighing as his tired paws were relieved. Suddenly, he lifted his hand in the air.

"What are you doing?" Victoria giggled lazily, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the sofa.

"It's a surprise," she heard him purr next to her. "Wait a minute." Victoria yawned and gladly kept her eyes closed, waiting for Misto's next words.

"I'm done," he said finally. "Look." Victoria opened her eyes.

In the starry skies above her, a group of stars had clumped together to form a beautiful twinkling portrait of the white Queen's softly smiling face. Victoria turned to the black tom, surprise clear in her shining eyes.

"Thank you!" she smiled radiantly at him. "It's beautiful!"

Misto smiled at her, his brown eyes clouded.

"I had to," he murmured. "You looked so beautiful, so happy."

Victoria's smile faded slowly, though her eyes still saw nothing but him. She realized suddenly that the catnip had cleared from her mind a long while ago, and she had been high on something completely different.

"I-" they were to close, to close to each other. She could feel his warm breath on her muzzle. She felt trapped, her heart was beating wildly in her chest. "I have to go." She backed away from the black tom and dashed out of the junkyard, leaving the black tom to stare after her in shock.

She didn't stop running the whole way home, only to realize when she got there that her humans had bolted the catdoor. Breathing heavily, she curled up into a protective ball on the doormat, and suddenly, the emotions took over and she began to sob, all of the confusing closing in on her like a dark blanket.

And every time she opened her eyes, she saw her radiant starlit face shining down upon her, like an omen in the black night.

**GOD. I HATE MYSELF. I HATE EVERYONE. I HATE FEELING LIKE THAT. I seem to feel like Victoria a lot. Gosh. Its not my fault.**

**Atleast this is a long one.**

**Goodnight.**

**Review.**


	6. The Joining of Lovers

**Gosh, you don't know how hard I tried to make this a sweet fluff chapter, and not lemon. It was hard, but I did the best I could. I don't think its that bad, so I'm going to keep the T rating, but if its that bad, tell me and I'll change it to M.**

**Me and my friend are like, meant to be Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. We know the whole dance and we are BOMB at it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS and I never will.**

Chapter 6

Mistoffelees wandered Plato's neighborhood, waiting for the brown and white tom to come out. His mind was on his night with the white Queen. Why had she run from him? Had he done something wrong? His memories were clouded by catnip. Only one thing was clear: he had deeply enjoyed it. Maybe more than he should of.

No, he shook his head, smiling to himself. He always had that great of a time when he was with his friends. Besides, Victoria was his best friend's mate, no use dwelling on the subject if it didn't matter anyway.

He lost his train of thought as a muscular brown and white tom dashed out of his catflap, his tail twitching from side to side anxiously.

"Plato?" Misto called. "What are you doing?" Plato stopped in front of him, his breathing ragged.

"She-wants-kittens," he gasped between each breath. "Victoria-she told me- when I went to see her." Misto felt a protective instinct for the Queen kick in. It was protectiveness, wasn't it?

"Don't do anything if you're not ready," he replied warily. _If she's not ready, you mean._

"No, no!" Plato had finally calmed himself down. "I want them, I do, and I think I'm ready," he dipped his head sheepishly. "It's just- I'm a nervous wreck thinking about everything that could happen, everything that could possibly go wrong-" The black tom silenced him with his tail.

"Calm yourself, Plato," he instructed. "Everything will be fine, I promise. I'll make sure of it." He smiled reassuringly at his friend. Plato returned the smile, then danced on his paws anxiously.

"I'm going to go over tonight, I think," he said. "I can't believe how nervous I am, I never thought I would get to be a father!" He dashed back into his house, kicking up his hind legs in excitement.

Misto smiled as he watched his friend go. But as he went through his catflap, the black and white tom found his smile fading. For a moment he had been wishing it would be him, not Plato, that would be mating with Victoria.

_Victoria's POV_

"Victoria?" a voice called from the front yard. Victoria recognized it as Jemima, and padded heavily to the catflap to push her head through.

"Hello," she purred half-heartedly as the tortoiseshell she-cat approached her.

"What's wrong?" Jemima stepped back to look her friend up and down. Victoria froze. She would have to try harder to keep her emotions a secret.

"It's nothing," she lied, flicking her tail in dismissal. "Don't worry." Jemima nodded, although Victoria could see clear suspicion in her friend's amber eyes.

"Well, whatever it is," the tortoiseshell mewed simply, letting go of her suspicion. "I hope it blows over quickly." Victoria nodded. _As if._

"Well," Jemima mewed, her eyes flicking back and forth awkwardly. "I can see you need some time to think, so I'll see you later." She smiled fleetingly at her friend, and then trotted back down the block.

Victoria sighed. It seemed as if the world would stop at nothing to make her unhappy. Never before had she kept a secret from her best friend. And what a secret! She groaned, batting a leaf grumpily as it fluttered by her.

She lay there in a bored daze, ignoring the persistent hunger that gnawed at her belly.

She heard a deep voice call out to her, and she lifted her head in excitement.

"Plato!" she exclaimed, all of her depressing confusion melting away. For a moment, she forgot about her night with Misto as the brown mottled tom cantered up to her, a sheepish grin plastered to his handsome face. She touched her nose to his cheek, breathing in his scent.

"Are you okay?" she heard him ask. "When I saw you, you looked kind of…" he struggled for the word. "Far off."

"Don't worry," Victoria reassured him. "I'm fine."

"Have you been spending time with Misto, by any chance?" he asked, cocking his head to one side. Victoria's heart leaped.

"No," she quickly defended herself. "Well, he came by once, why?" Plato laughed, and Victoria took in a relieved breath, her heart beating normally again.

"He's been acting funny lately too," he finally replied, smiling at her. "I just thought maybe you had picked up on it from him."

"Aye," Victoria murmured. "That's probably the reason." So Misto was acting strange too? This was definitely not a good thing.

Plato looked her over, then grinned.

"Come on," he meowed. "Let's go to the forest again." Victoria shoulder against him, a purr beginning in her chest.

"Okay," she agreed. Plato lay his tail across Victoria's back, leading her in the direction of the trees.

_Plato's POV_

Nervous excitement bubbled in the back of Plato's stomach as he led his white Queen to the sanctuary of the trees. He stopped and let her pass him in what he hoped would seem gentlemanly, but then sniffed anxiously beneath her tail, hoping she wouldn't notice. Yes! She was in heat! The smell drove him crazy, and he fought the urge to cover her right then and there. She looked more beautiful than ever in the moonlight, with the pale shine glinting silver off of her sleek fur. Her plumed tail wavered just beyond the mottled tom's nose, seducing him to the point where he had to look away He could not mess this up. It had to be perfect.

He pranced forward to match her pace, rubbing his cheek along her flank. He heard her purr in pleasure as her back leg quivered under his soft touch. She reached her head around to rest it on his shoulder, her whiskers tingling in delight.

"Do you remember what you told me last time?" Plato murmured softly in her ear, pressing his nose to her fur. He felt her heart flutter, and her body tense next to him.

"Yes," she whispered, her tail curling involuntarily.

"Are you ready?" she nodded, breaking away from him to stand in the clearing, stretching out her front legs and raising her tail to Plato.

The smell of her- it was overwhelming! Plato approached her, lowering his face to touch his nose to the back of her leg. She quivered- he was so close to her heat! With a growl of lust, the mottled tom mounted her, trying to ignore her stifled yowl of pain as he joined her-finally!

"Shhh…" he reassured her, twining his strong arms around her tiny waist. "Are you sure you want to go on?"

"Yes," she breathed, her body tense under his. Plato calmed himself. He was just there; he wanted to let go, to go crazy! But he couldn't risk hurting his Queen, who was dearest to him.

"Relax your muscles," he sighed, resting his head in the crook of her neck. She whimpered under him, then slowly unclenched and became limber. "Shhh…" He lowered himself further into her, squeezing his eyes shut in pain as she cried out. He didn't want to hurt her! Was it always this bad for Queen's their first time?

"I'm sorry," he pleaded. "I really don't want to hurt you!"

"Please," Victoria hissed. "I don't care. Just do it." Plato growled and pushed fully inside her. This time, she only gasped, but then fell silent.

"It's not so bad anymore," she murmured, shutting her eyes in pleasure. "Do your worst." Above the trees, the pale summer moon shone down upon the two lovers in the clearing.

**See what I mean? Its not like, graphic or anything, but its still pretty gnar. Ah well. I wrote that during math class, figures.**

**Review**


	7. The Taking of Forbidden Fruit

**I wanted to ask you guys for some help. When Victoria has kittens, what shall their names be?**

**I can't think properly these days. Answer in a review and maybe I'll use yours.**

**Friday Friday! ITS FRIDAY! I'm so happy, you don't even know. Seriously.**

**YAWN! I'm thinking about after this, I'm going to write a romance about Jemima/Alonzo. I'm just thinking…it sounds pretty nice. Okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this musical, but I own your mother.**

Chapter 7

The sky was slowly paling as the two cats made their way home. Victoria pressed herself lovingly against her mate's side, purring as he rubbed his cheekbone against hers.

"I love you," he murmured as they reached the white gate. He touched his nose to hers, then closed the gap between their mouths to kiss her sweetly. Victoria smiled drowsily as they moved apart.

"Thank you," she replied. "If you give me kittens, I'll never be able to thank you enough." Plato nuzzled her, and then hurried away down the street. Now that he was gone, reality came back to her.

She couldn't let these feelings get the best of her now. She was in love with _Plato_.

Sighing, she sauntered to her catflap, but stopped just shy of it to look back into the sky. Her starlit portrait still shone down on her. She couldn't believe she had let herself fall so easily.

_Misto's POV_

The black and white tom padded up the sidewalk, swishing his tail lazily in the warm breeze. He needed to talk to Victoria badly, about things he had been thinking about lately. He hoped to god that she didn't feel the same as him.

Two nights before, the night of Victoria's mating, he had lay awake all night, not able to sleep from worry. He hoped Plato didn't hurt her. He felt sick has he thought of what his best friend would be doing with her _right at that very moment. _He kept finding himself thinking of situations involving him and Victoria, scaring himself with the fact that he enjoyed these mingling thoughts. He didn't know if he was in love with her; he didn't think he was, at least. He didn't want to be in love with her. Why do you always fall in love with ones you don't want to love, can't love?

Misto stopped in front of the white gate that surrounded the Queen's home. He still didn't know exactly what he was going to say to her. All he knew was that he wanted her to know, so he wouldn't feel so guilty anymore. He took a deep breath as she pushed out of her catflap, gazing quizzically out at him.

"Misto?" she asked. "What are you doing here?" She walked outside somewhat gingerly. Her back legs were stiff, as if she couldn't bring them together. She looked tired but content.

"You look…sore," Misto surveyed. Victoria blushed, nodding.

"Aye," she replied. "I can't walk correctly ever since…" she trailed off. Misto didn't want to hear the rest of it. Victoria stared down at her paws shyly.

"I need to talk to you about something," the black tom suddenly blurted. "Will you come with me to the field again?"

"Alright," Victoria replied, a flash of panic appearing in her blue eyes. She followed him out onto the sidewalk, wincing as her back legs rubbed past each other.

"What will you name the kittens?" Misto asked, trying to start a conversation before jumping to the point. "I mean, if it happens?" Victoria sighed, turning her head away from him to gaze lazily out into the sky.

"I don't know yet," she replied softly. "I want to let Plato help, and I'm not very creative," she laughed half-heartedly and sighed. "I don't know." Misto was silent. They had reached the field and were now padding through the dry grass.

"Okay," Misto sighed, turning to face the white Queen. "Just so you know, I-I don't expect _anything _out of you- I just need you to _know, _is all, just to get it off of my chest-"

"Just say it, Misto!" Victoria cried, her eyes wide in panic. Misto bit his lip.

"Victoria, I think that I'm-" he paused, taking a deep breath. "I-I think that I'm falling in love with you." He fell silent, staring at her with pleadingly. Victoria's eyes were horrified, her face twisted in confusion and pain. Her mouth gaped open to say something, but Misto stopped her.

"Before you say anything," he continued grimly. "I just want to know- that you'll never love me back. Just so I hear it from you, it'll fade away eventually if I know for sure. Please," he pleaded. "Just say it." Victoria was on the brink of tears.

"I- I can't say that," she broke down sobbing staring down at her white paws in shame. "I think I-" she stopped, unable to say it. "I feel like that too." Misto stared at her in shock, a wave of guilty happiness flooding through his body. He couldn't help it, but it felt wrong, horrible.

"I-" he stopped, unable to say anything more.

"Say something!" Victoria screamed. "Say something so I don't feel like a complete idiot!" She continued to cry, turning away from the black and white tom. Why did she feel so low,

"What should we do?" Misto whispered awkwardly. "This can't go on. Not if you're with Plato." Victoria hiccupped miserably as her mate's name was mentioned.

"I don't know what to do." she whimpered. "I hate myself for doing this. I hate me!"

"Shhh…" Misto comforted the distraught Queen, bringing her closer to him with his lean arms. Victoria stared up at him, her eyes bleak. It was like the night in the junkyard, once again the black tom was drowning in her blue eyes.

Slowly and hesitantly, the two cat's faces came together, until Misto quickly closed the gap, taking the white Queen's soft lips in his mouth. She responded after a moment of hesitation and panic, slowly pushing the tom to the ground to straddle him. All the while the kiss had not been broken.

Misto suddenly came to his senses and surfaced, staring at Victoria's face in worry. Her eyes had glazed over in lust.

"This is wrong," he told her. "You're in heat still, I can see. It's not fair to either of us." Victoria's blue eyes searched his face, he could tell she was trying hard to make a decision. Finally, she bit her lip.

"Just one time," she whispered. "One time and we'll never think of it again."

Lost in her eyes, Misto could not refuse.

**Oh jeezus, skank cat! Hahaha just kidding, I love Victoria. And if you think she's a skanky hoe bag, you don't know how hard it is to love two people at once. Its hard. Hard as rock. Review!!!!!!!**

**Jadeclaw**


	8. Consequences

**Uuuugh. Me and my friend Erica made a horror movie yesterday, but it ended up being more twisted than scary. Things usually do that when we're together. Best friends. Ugh. Heres the eighth chapter in my epic tale. Its really short.**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to T.S. Eliot, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and Jemimabub. **

Chapter 8

Never in her life had she felt so low. She deserved to be kicked, spit on, and hated. She didn't deserve Plato. She didn't deserve Misto either! She remembered now, how he had tried to stop. He knew it wasn't right. But she had tempted him. She had let the heat, her instincts, take over her. And now she was paying the price.

Victoria sighed, rolling over lazily in her cat bed. She felt dirty, the kind you couldn't wash off with licks. The kind that would haunt you forever. What was more, it had been a week since both, well, _times, _and a small bump was growing under her fur. Not enough for others to notice yet, but the white Queen could see it clear as day. Were they Plato's? _Or were they Misto's? _Would it show on them once they were born? Victoria couldn't bear to think what would happen if they were black and white. And poor Plato! He had no idea that his Queen was in love with his best friend along with him! If she found that Plato was with…Jemima, she would feel so deceived, so unloved. Why was she doing this?

Victoria groaned as she stood up and padded over to her food bowl to eat once again. She knew she had to tell somebody, but who? The only person who knew everything was Misto. How ironic.

Sighing, the white Queen smoothed down the fur on her chest and walked outside.

The bright sun blinded her after a week of laying inside of her dark house, but she walked on across the street and down the sidewalk until she reached Mistoffelees' brown house. Biting her lip, she pushed through his cat flap and entered the home.

"Misto?" she called, twitching her ears nervously. "Are you there?" She heard heavy footsteps on tile, and the tuxedo tom rounded the corner from the kitchen.

"Hey Victoria," he greeted. "Why are you here?"

"Misto I need to tell you something," Victoria started, unable to keep her voice calm as she planned. Misto immediately panicked, his face falling as he walked up to her.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" he whispered. Victoria bit her lip and nodded, tears beginning to blur her vision. Misto was silent.

"Whose are they?" he asked, his expression vacuous. Victoria shook her head, unable to keep the hot tears from spilling over.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I don't know what to do, whether I should tell anyone, but what if they're yours, and-"

"I can't believe I'm part of this mess," Misto cut her off, grimacing. "But I won't abandon you." He looked up at her. "I think you need to tell Plato. He's going to find out sometime anyway." Victoria nodded.

"What if they're yours?" she added, sitting down and flattening her ears in fright. "What's going to happen to…everything?" Misto shook his head.

"I don't know," he sighed. "But we have…maybe three months to figure this out." He raised his brown eyes shamefully to meet hers.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I never should have done that with you. I don't even know why I did it myself-"

"No," Victoria cut in. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have dragged you into this like that."

"You were in heat," Misto persisted. "You couldn't help it. And if Plato ever does find out- I'll take full blame." Victoria groaned as she thought of her mate, what would happen to the toms friendship if he found out.

"Thanks, I guess," she sighed. "For being the brave on here, I mean. He's still going to kill me, and he's going to slaughter you." Misto stood, his tail twitching angrily.

"If he hurts you, I'll shred him," he growled through clenched teeth. Victoria shook her head, flattening her ears as she stood.

"Stop it!" she begged. "Stop acting like you have to protect me! You're not my mate, he is!" Misto lowered his head, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "You should go." Victoria said nothing and left.

**Shorty shorty short. Sorry for the shortness. I didn't know what else to do with this chapter. I didn't want it to drag. Next one will be longer.**

**Review please!**


	9. White Lies and Secrets

**HECK YES I'M GOING TO LIVERMORE WITH ERICA ON SATURDAY! We're leaving at like 3 in the morning and its like a five hour drive there! And we're gunna watch CATS! Hahaha**

**Its going to be amazing.**

Chapter 9

Plato assumed his post on the gate, his tail twitching from side to side in anticipation. Day after day he had sat up here, waiting for Victoria. It had been a week since he had last seen her, and he was deathly worried. Was she okay?

His heart suddenly leaped as a white spot of fur appeared down the block. The mottled tom jumped down from his fence with an excited purr, his tail curling up as he galloped down the road to meet his Queen.

"Where have you been?" he asked, pushing himself against her, rejoicing in the sweet scent of her fur. She didn't answer.

"Victoria?" he pressed, worried. She was never this quiet. She looked up to him, her eyes glistening.

"Victoria, what's wrong?" Plato stepped back from her, twitching his ears nervously. Victoria sighed, mustering a half-hearted smile.

"I'm pregnant," she sniffed, the tears starting to leak out. Plato was silent. His mouth gaped as he felt warmth fill his body, a smile spreading across his handsome face.

"I-" he started, unable to find his words. "I don't know what to say!" He began to laugh, his tail curling in happiness. "I'm so happy, I can't believe this!" Victoria smiled, but her eyes didn't show her happiness. Plato stared at her, his brows furrowed in concern.

"Victoria, what's wrong?" he asked. Her eyes flickered away from his gaze. He saw something there, briefly, but what was it? Uncertainty? _Guilt? _Wait-he thought-what was there ever to be guilty about?

"Nothing," she dismissed it, the trace of nameless emotion gone from her eyes. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," Plato pressed. He was a bit scared now. "Come on, you can tell me anything." Victoria shook her head.

"It's just…" she trailed off. "It's Jemima. She's been in love with Misto for some long time now, and when she finally got the guts to tell him, he flat out rejected her. She's been crying for days," She averted her gaze from his. "It's been stressful is all," her eyes suddenly locked on to his. "And don't mention anything to Misto," she pleaded. "He's rather hissy when you mention it. I tried talking to him afterwards; he nearly ripped my face off." She looked away again. "It'd be best if you just pretend I didn't tell you."

"Ahhh…" Plato nodded, a bit vexed. Victoria stared at her paws, and then looked up at him.

"I need to go," she murmured. Plato's ears raised.

"You just got here, why do you have to go?" he asked, standing up. Victoria shook her head.

"I love you, Plato." she gasped, turning to bound away. The mottled brown tom stared after her, dumbstruck. Had he done something wrong? His tail drooping in misery, the white and brown cat stalked inside, twitching his red ears thoughtfully.

_Victoria's POV_

Victoria slowed her pace once she made it back to her own block, a tear silently slipping down her cheek. She couldn't do this anymore, god damnit! She had to tell someone, it was making her sick! She found her paws leading her to Jemima's house. She could trust the Queen with her secret, couldn't she?

The white Queen padded slowly up the sidewalk to the catdoor, pausing slightly before pushing her way through.

"Jemima?" she called softly, a sick feeling welling in the pit of her stomach.

"Victoria!" the small tortoiseshell mewed, trotting out of the bedroom to wind herself around her friend. "Where have you been?" Victoria smiled bleakly.

"That's what I came by for, actually," she sighed. "I've got…two things to tell you." Jemima stepped back, her eyes wide.

"Oh gosh, what is it!" she gasped, her tail curling in excitement.

"Shhh…" Victoria mewed. "It's not exactly good news." Jemima's eyes darkened, and her tail dropped.

"Oh no," she whispered. "Okay, tell me." Victoria stared at her feet, biting her lip.

"I'm-" she started, her voice wobbling. "I'm-ah-I'm having…an affair-with…Misto." She breathed deeply, glad to get it off her chest, but horrified at what Jemima's reaction would be. Her face was absolutely blank. Finally, after the slowest few seconds of Victoria's life, Jemima spoke.

"You're joking me, right?" she whispered, her face paling. Victoria shook her head, trying to keep from crying in front of her friend.

"No," she answered. Jemima was silent.

"Why?" she murmured, the fur on her shoulders sticking up. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know," Victoria sniffled. "I- I just fell in love with him, I-"

"Do you still love Plato?" Jemima cut in, her eyes wide.

"I still love both of them," Victoria cried. "Oh Jemi, I feel so dirty, so stupid! What should I do?" Jemima was silent.

"I don't know," she murmured. "The right thing would be to tell Plato, but I can already see that's not an option." Victoria hiccupped miserably.

"Thanks Jemima," she managed a weak smile. "For not judging me, I mean. I feel really horrible already." Jemima returned the half-hearted grin with one of her own.

"What was the second thing?" she ventured. "The second thing you wanted to tell me?" Victoria sniffed, a small bit of a blush coming to her face.

"I'm pregnant." she sighed.

"Oh my god!" Jemima squealed. "Oh my god, Victoria, I can't believe it!" Her smile disappeared suddenly. "Wait-they're Misto's kittens, aren't they?" Victoria shook her head.

"I don't know," she admitted, her tail drooping. "That's my main concern. It'll show on them, Jemi, I know it will, with them being so different looking, and my fur being white-"

"Shhh…" Jemima comforted her. "Don't worry about that yet. Concentrate on setting things right, now." Victoria sighed.

"You're right," she murmured. "I should go now." Jemima nodded, touching her black tipped tail to her friend's shoulder in sympathy as she passed her by.

Victoria padded outside, feeling lighter now, like the weight of the world had lifted slightly off of her shoulders. The pale sun's rays warmed the skin under her fur, and the breeze lifted her tail.

She knew of course, that this high would not last forever, but it was sure nice while it did.

**Gee that was short. Next one will be longer, I hope. Seeya.**

**Review!**


	10. No witty name for this chapter

**I finished the prewritten chapters of this story! Listen to Bittersweet by Apocalyptica while reading this chapter, it makes it seem so dramatic, haha :) I'm so excited. You have two left to read muahahahahaha! This one's sad. Wahh.**

**READ ON CRETINS!**

Chapter 10

Plato stopped in front of Victoria's house. He wanted so badly to go in and see her, but with the way she had acted last night, he knew she probably needed some time alone.

He couldn't believe she was pregnant! He had always wanted kittens when he was younger, but he never though it would actually happen to him.

He heard a catflap being pushed open down the block. He looked to see a small tortoiseshell step out onto her porch and stretch sleepily. It was unmistakably Jemima.

He remembered Victoria's words about the young Queen's fallout with Misto. Dipping his tail in respect, he began to walk towards her. She saw him approach, and her tail lowered in confusion.

"Hello Jemima," the mottled tom greeted her.

"How's it going Plato?" she replied warily. Plato frowned.

"Is it true what Victoria said?" he murmured. "About Misto?" Jemima's face fell, and her eyes seemed to go blank.

"She-" she hesitated. "She actually told you about that?" Plato gazed down at her sympathetically, and nodded. To his absolute surprise and horror, the young Queen stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Oh Plato," she sighed. "I'm so sorry. She wanted to tell you sooner, she really did." Plato started, confused to death.

"Wait, what?" he asked. Jemima stepped back, her eyes glistening.

"She did," the tortoiseshell pressed. "But she felt so horrible, she thought you might kill Misto if the kits turned out to be his, and-"

"What?" the mottled tom shrieked, backing away from her. "Why would _my _kits be Misto's?" He stumbled over the gutter, and began to run in the direction of Victoria's house. He caught sight of Jemima's shocked face as he flew past her. The sun was beginning to go down, bathing her eyes in starlight. He knew that she had said something she wasn't supposed to.

What was this? His heart pounded like a wild drum against his chest. Victoria wouldn't do this to him! Misto was his best friend, since they were kittens. Neither of them would betray him so; this had to be some sort of sick joke.

He skidded to a halt in front of Victoria's walk, his nose raised and twitching in desperation to find his mate's scent. He caught it finally, it was fresh and led down the street. He trotted after the trail anxiously, straining to see her in the distance. Suddenly, the trail veered off of the road, and with a sickening jolt in his stomach, Plato realized he was being led to Misto's house. _No, no, no…_he traced the scent to the gate, where suddenly the sweet scent of his Queen met up with the more musky smell of another tom, Misto's scent to be exact.

"Shit!" he swore, shaking his head. He picked up the smell again and followed it down the sidewalk. Eventually he found himself in the alley leading to the junkyard, and that's when he broke into a run.

He could already see the clearing before him, and with a sharp intake of breath he leapt out into the moonlight.

Victoria and Misto were there, together, stretched out on the sofa. The black tom seemed to be soothing the white Queen, who looked distraught. His paw lightly stroked her thigh, and she seemed to enjoy it. Plato could feel his heart break into tiny shards of glass that cut his chest into a ragged mess. His breathing shortened, the fur on his back and neck bristled angrily. His eyes betrayed all of his shock, all of his hurt.

All the while the two cats, black and white, had jumped away from each other, guilt and shock clear on their faces. There was a long moment of silence in which the mottled tom's amber eyes flickered from Victoria, his love, the reason he woke up in the morning, to Misto, his best friend, whom he thought he could trust with anything.

"Plato, I-" Victoria was pleading, but Plato couldn't hear her. All of those love filled words, spoken so softly and tenderly, all of the time spent together, pressed into one-another's fur, were lies. Suddenly, he realized the complete and total irony of Misto's words, spoken after the Jellicle ball.

"_I would never forgive you if you let a Queen tear our friendship apart."_

Those words. They came from a time where all was normal, they were all so innocent and carefree. How terribly those words contradicted themselves now.

"I thought-" Plato stuttered. "I thought I could trust you, I thought we were friends, Mistoffelees." The two cats were silent, their faces masks of shame. The mottled tom's scorching amber eyes penetrated the tuxedo's smaller brown ones. "I thought I knew you, Misto." His gaze switched to Victoria, who looked at her feet, her eyes pained and glistening.

"Victoria…" he breathed. "You told me you loved me…"

"I do love you Plato, I-" she began to sob, but she was cut off by her mate.

"Shut up!" he screamed at her. "I thought I meant something to you! You lied to me, Victoria," his eyes were wet now, and he shook his head. "I loved you, but you betrayed me." Victoria was in tears. Suddenly, Plato broke loose.

"You!" he screamed at Misto, who's eyes widened. "You took her from me! You knew how happy I was and you wanted to make me suffer!" He stopped, hot tears blurring his vision. He vented his feelings by knocking down a pile of trash cans, watching in misery as his mate and his best friend cringed at the loud noise.

"I'm going to kill you!" he shrieked at Misto, stalking across the junkyard, the fur on his chest puffed straight out.

"Calm down, Plato," Misto warned, his eyes weary. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Yah?" Plato snarled. "Well, should have thought about that before you left your scent all over my Queen!" And he leapt at Misto, bowling the smaller tom over easily.

"No!" Victoria screamed, darting quickly out of the way of the screeching toms. "Please!" she sobbed helplessly, unable to do anything to help.

Plato sunk his teeth into Misto's back leg, sneering in cold satisfaction as the weaker tom cried out in pain, and the coppery blood welled out of the wound, into his mouth. Misto managed to bluntly swipe at the side of Plato's head, causing him to hiss angrily and attack again. Finally, Plato's iron jaws clamped around the tuxedo tom's neck, hearing him choke as he tried to take in a breath. He held his old friend's life in his teeth now.

"Stop it!" he heard Victoria scream behind him somewhere, far away. Misto was jerking under him, his death so close… "You're killing him!"

Thin arms wrapped around his waist and struggled to pull him away from the black cat, and his grip was loosened as tiny needle claws dug into his back. With a hiss of pain, Plato released Misto and spun around to Victoria, striking his claws across her outstretched arms.

And then he froze. Behind him, Misto took a sharp breath and began to cough. Plato's eyes were locked on Victoria's. Both of their eyes were full of terror. Blood welled up from the shallow gashes crisscrossing the Queen's wrists, staining her snow white fur crimson red. Still, they stared at each other.

"Victoria, I-"

Suddenly, pain wracked through the brown and white tom's body, and he fell to the ground, electricity sending spasms down his spine and all of his limbs. He screamed in agony as he was jolted again with Misto's lightning; his head turned and he could see the black and white tom laying a while away from him, his expression bleak.

He could hear Victoria screaming, but it was all far away now. His head swam, an suddenly, all was black.

**Oh jeezus! Poor Plato. Heck, poor all of them!**

**And to Chayton's Angel, I wasn't trying to get the reader to like Misto and Victoria, because Victoria doesn't even want to like them either. Thanks for reading my story!**

**Review!**

**Jadeclaw**


	11. Bittersweet

**Argh last chapter! Bleh. I've forgotten to do the disclaimer several times, so heres one for you:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS but I do own your mom.**

Chapter 11

"What did you say happened to them again?" the kind old tabby asked. Victoria looked up at Jellyorum from where she was curled in the corner of the den, covered by a blanket and silently crying.

"They were fighting a dog," she lied, wiping tears from her puffy eyes. "It had Plato, so Misto shot his lightning at it, but he missed and hit him, and then the dog came at Misto, and…" she trailed off, sobbing.

The two toms were laying flat out in the center of the den before her. Jellyorum was treating them.

"They'll be fine, I think," she murmured. Seeing Victoria's distraught expression, she smiled warmly. "I'll just leave you alone with them for a while." She padded out of her den.

Victoria stood slowly, letting the blankets fall off of her shaking body. Her quivering breaths came shortly as she walked across the room to Misto, who lay closer to her. The white fur on his neck was matted with crimson blood, but his chest rose and fell with a steady rhythm.

Without thinking, Victoria knelt down, wrapping her arms around his lean torso. Her lips brushed his chin, tracing soft kisses up to his mouth, where she stopped, pressing her lips against his. She felt her body fill with warmth as she kissed him, filling her limbs with a pleasant tingling sensation. She broke the kiss, sitting up to gaze solemnly down at his face. She decided she would make this a test.

Crawling off of Misto, she lay on Plato, hearing the steady beating of his heart under hers. She wound her arms around his chest, feeling herself grow warm even before her lips pressed against his. He made a soft sound of pleasure as she kissed him, shifting slightly. Victoria sat up, a tears falling silently from her blue eyes. Nothing had been different. Both kisses were exactly the same. Her test had not made anything clearer to her. She didn't know who she loved more.

Standing up quietly, she gazed back and forth between the two cats she loved.

"I'm leaving," she murmured softly. "And I'm not coming back." She looked at Plato, his handsome face seeming as if he was peacefully sleeping. The fur on his side was charred black, never to be the same again. Her gaze switched to Misto. He was so different than Plato! It was impossible to love two toms equally who were nothing like each other. Another tear slipped down her cheek.

"And when I realize I love one over the other," she continued, whispering now. "I'll come back." She took a shuttering sigh, her eyes washing over each love _one last time. _

"Goodbye," she murmured, turning her back to them. She could not look back at them now. It would be too painful.

The tears ran freely as she left the den, the junkyard, and her life behind her. She knew that she would most likely never see either of them again. She didn't want to cause any more trouble. Finally, she felt as if she was being the least bit helpful.

Two toms sat atop the junk-pile, silently watching the busy cats below in the clearing.

The watchers were two cats so unalike, one would never guess that they were once best friends. They had not completely left behind what had happened earlier in the year behind them, but had forgotten enough to let the wounds on their hearts heal. But healed wounds, no matter how small, leave scars.

Both knew still what the other was thinking: _Who did she truly love? _Although they did not say it, it crackled like static in the air between them.

Suddenly, both cats ears pricked as there was a commotion to one side of the clearing. Leaping down to pad towards the crowd, they saw two things.

Munkustrap had entered the clearing, a confused look on his face. And for some reason, his eyes had locked on to _them._

Two kittens pranced behind him. One was a reddish brown color with white patches of marbled fur. The other was smaller and slighter, a female, with a pitch black coat. Her paws were white. As the two toms watched in shocked silence, the two kittens turned to look at them. Both of their eyes were blue.

Fin.

**Argh! I HAD TO DO IT! Heres the story line that Jemimabub had on her video:**

"**The story is that Plato and Victoria were very happily together until Plato's best friend, Misto, fell for her. Victoria loved both of them very much and didn't want to cause more trouble. One night she ran away from the junkyard, leaving Plato and Misto to wonder who she truely loved.  
Complex, eh?"**

**Heres the link to the video: (take apart spaces)**

**Ht tp://w ww.you m/wat ch?vJ4NIAzNVcRI**


End file.
